What Now?
by JokersGirlHQ
Summary: Rick Sanchez is kept inside a hospital for injuries but has been a wanted man almost everywhere. Until someone breaks him out. This is when he meets Unity


Rick slowly opened his eyes. He struggled through the straps that held him on a surgical bed. Being in prison was what he was used to.

But this..was all new to him. He cringed as pain shot through his head. "Easy. Don't move too much or you'll hurt yourself." A doctor said.

"Who are you?!" Rick shouted. A doctor? Yes. Obviously. But who exactly. The doctor was going to answer the question but there was a loud, annoying beeping sound that came fron the room.

Like it was alerting them of a fire. Although that wasn't the case. The red glaring light beamed in the room.

"Dr. Ender!" Someone cried from his walkie talkie.

"What is going on?" Ender asked.

"A patient is going crazy. We have 4 dead doctors in the room. You need to get over here now."

"Rick Sanchez. If you can wait for me to explain why you're here, that would help me a lot." And with that, Ender left the room not even letting Rick yell at him.

Rick turned his head to the left. There was a surgical table that had tools that were used for surgery. Some still had blood on it.

Probably his. He touched the bandage on his forehead. Blood was still present and slowly seeping through.

Dr. Ender would have to change his bandages soon. Rick noticed a clipboard on the table. A piece of paper hung from it.

Rick squinted his eyes at the paper. It was easy for him to read.

Patient: Rick Sanchez (earth dimension c-137)

Injury: Punches and kicks to the head. Concussion.

Cause of injury: Rick Sanchez was at Blips and Chitz and got into a deadly fight over a game of "Roy". He was sent to a hospital and will be in a prison soon for him being a wanted man.

Rick smirked. Of course he would fight over that game. Drunk or not. The story was believable. By the time he stopped reading, the beeping had stopped.

The door opened and closed. Footsteps entered the room. It was Dr. Ender. "Hey, doc. I think I need a bandage change." Rick said.

Ender removed the bandage from his forehead. He grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed alcohol onto it. He placed the alcohol on Rick's forhead and held it down for a couple of seconds.

Rick cringed. When Ender was finished, he wrapped a cleaner bandage around his forehead and disposed of the bloody cotton ball.

Rick noticed something weird about Ender. He was slightly twitching and hadn't said a word since he walked into the room.

Ender's face also hadn't changed from the bored expression. Rick opened his mouth to say something but was forced to turn away when a bright light shined his way coming from the doctor.

When the bright light stopped changing, Rick looked back at the "doctor" who now was a woman. As crazy as it sounded, Rick thought he was going insane.

Or maybe those were just the pain killers talking to him. The woman had light blue skin. Darkish purple hair.

Glasses were placed above the bridge of her nose. Her neck glistened from the pearl necklace that hung from her neck.

And she wore a maroon tank top and a black pencil skirt. Rick was slightly freaked out but there was no doubt that he didn't think she was the most prettiest girl he had ever seen.

Pushing his flirtatious lines aside, he let out a "What the fuck?" He whispered.

"Rick Sanchez." She whispered and held out her hand for a shake. "I'm Unity." She leaned against the surgical table.

"I can't." Rick said and mentioned that he was still strapped to the bed and couldn't greet her.

"Right." Unity unloosened the straps and soon Rick was free. He shook her hand when he was now sitting up.

"Rick. You're probably confused right now. My name says it all. I unify bodies and basically take over them. That's what I did to your doctor and some of the guards in the hospital." She gave a slight laugh at the end.

Laughing at his messed up hair which was more messed up than usual. "Something funny?" A voice interrupted the room.

It didn't belong to Rick's. Especially not Unity's. Unity kicked the guy in the face with her heel. That had to hurt.

Rick raised an eyebrow. The girl could fight. "You didn't need to break me out. I could've done it on my own." He said.

"I know. I've heard many things about you. You are perfectly capable. But I was told to break you out. I have a hideout for you until you get whatever you need. Anyway. What do you need right now?" Unity leaned her head against the wall.

He wondered who told her to break him out. "I n-need my clothes. I'm not gonna be able t-to run around w-with this stupid h-hospital gown on. A-and also the o-opening in the back is m-making m-my ass cold. I n-need m-my space ship w-which is probably still a-at Blips and Chitz. I-I n-need my flask with a-alcohol inside. A-and I need my portal gun." He whispered


End file.
